Big Dream 1
by TailsThePrower71
Summary: Part 1 of 5. What do you do when your best friend is kidnapped, tortured, and near death? One simple word - Revenge.


Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been active in a while. My life has been crazy. I know I still have to finish Tails' Turmoil. I will finish it soon. Please R&R this story :) Anyway, this story is part 1 of 5. I was inspired to write this series after a couple of intense random dreams I had, hence the titles for them. I've had these written for a long time now and just decided to publish them here. I hope you all like this series. Enjoy! :)

SEGA owns the characters, I own the story.

***DISCLAIMER*** I am NOT a hacker, it's just part of the story.

Chapter 1 - The Meet Up

I don't know how it happened, why it happened or how it happened, but it happened nonetheless. I am walking around a "defcon" convention of sorts. It is a place where hackers go to meet up with other hackers and exchange "knowledgeable" information and trade secrets with those who we have met at past meetings whom we have deemed trustworthy.

While I was perusing the illegal software, I noticed something....something caught my eye...something orange. Orange things tend to catch my eye more. I think it may have something to do with my eyesight. But I didn't keep a watchful eye to see where the orange object went. I kept my head down because I didn't want to be noticed. I wanted to maintain my low profile.

See, I am the nation's top hacker. I have hacked my way into every governmental institution from the computer to impersonating a government official. I have successfully hacked the NSA, CIA, Area 51, and I even hacked the president's personal computer. Now you can understand why I wanted to maintain my low profile.

Being a tall, broad, white, blue-eyed albino, it is hard to keep a low profile. I usually have to wear a ski mask when I go to these things because people will see me and then want to talk to me. Hence I don't contribute anything to these conventions. I also don't like being caught off guard since I am legally blind.

I saw the orange object again out of my peripheral vision. This time, it flew by me. Now I had to see what this thing was. I followed it to a secluded small booth in the corner of the Delta Plex building where the convention is. To my disbelief, I saw a two-tailed orange fox with blue eyes, like mine, and was speaking....English.

I always had a soft heart for foxes when I was a little kid. I even did a research thesis on foxes in college. I remember writing about foxes from a time in Japanese folklore. Foxes are known as Kitsune. Kitsune had many special abilities and magical powers. You could tell the age and wisdom of a Kitsune by the number of tails it had. Most of them were female or older men. Could this be? Could this two-tailed fox be a Kitsune? Now I had to find out.

"Hello there little guy." I whispered, hopping I wouldn't scare it.

Well, I did, but he stayed there and we just starred deep into each other's mystifying blue eyes.

"Hi." He said timidly. "Hey, I think I know you. You are the nations top hacker. Why did you want to see me? You probably blew your cover."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Zach. I sought you out because, well, I have always liked foxes and I saw you and knew that I had to see you. Say, were you the one who rescued those people from that weird tornado a week back?"

"I was."

"That was an amazing rescue! Listen, I have got to run, but call me if you need anything. Oh, I never got your name."

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

"WOW, great name! Call me, Tails."

I handed Tails a card and went on my way.

Chapter 2 - Between Convention and Condo

It had been a week since I met Tails at the hacking convention. We had several meetings to talk about technology and computing. We really hit it off nicely. I cannot believe I have befriended a fox! But still, this was a living, breathing Kitsune. Kitsunes are said to be intelligent and so far, Tails has blown me away with his technical knowledge. But then, the boldest statement came.

"Zach, you would make a great asset to our team. You should come live with us. I live with a blue hedgehog named Sonic. We are best friends and have a long history together. You would like him."

I thought to myself...Well, I do need to get out of the crap hole apartment I'm in. They have a condo. I cannot pass this up. So I agreed.

Within two days of that statement, I was moved in. The condo was spacious. Lots of natural light filled the room, HD TVs in every room, the bathroom was out of this world, the kitchen had everything you could ever need, blue walls, shaggy carpet, modern design, overall, a very desirable place to live. On top of that, Sonic is a great guy. We hit it off right away.

"Hey Zach, I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. Anyone that is a friend of Tails is a friend of mine."

"Thanks Sonic." At that time, I noticed some scratches in the wall, up close of course. "What is up with all of these scratches and dings? What happened?"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nodded.

"Here, you may want to read this first." Sonic said.

I was handed a document of 100 or so pages. The document is labeled _Mission Log: Future, Iblis, Mephiles, Befriend Silver_."

Ok...." I said, after reading it. "It still doesn't answer why there are these big gouges in the wall."

"You see, Silver came in here last week and trashed our place. I mean, he lost his temper over something. We got most of the mess taken care of, but not all of it as you can see. It will be taken care of soon though." Sonic said, hopefully.

"Yeah, he trashed my computers and lab." Tails said, sadly.

"Damn Tails, I could have fixed your equipment for you."

"Yeah, I know, but I wasn't sure if we could trust you just yet. We haven't had good experiences with humans since we arrived here. In fact, you are the first human to embrace the idea of us being here."

"That bad huh?" I said sadly. "Well, don't worry about me guys. I won't let you guys down."

"OPEN UP IN THERE!" A voice yelled outside the door.

Just then, a dark, white chested, hedgehog bolted into the room at blazing speed. "WHO IS THIS?"

"Take it easy, Shadow," Sonic assuredly said. "This is Zach. He is the nation's top hacker and is now on our team."

"Zach, this is Shadow. He is a top notch fighter and is also apart of our team."

I went to embrace shadow's hand, but he turned and walked out.

"What's his story?"

"Shadow is a loner," Sonic pointed out. "He doesn't like fast change and doesn't take to trusting people as fast as we do. But don't worry, he won't harm you. Just give him time."

A Silver but glowing blue hedgehog levitated into the room.

"Whose the human?" He asked in a cocky manner.

"This is Zach,....." I could tell Sonic was getting tiresome of explaining who I am.

"I am the nation's top hacker and I am now apart of your team."

"Hmmm," Silver grunted and levitated out.

"What's...." I was interrupted.

"Same as Shadow's deal."

"Gotcha. Do you have any other neighbors?"

Sonic took me around the condo complex to meet the others. Blaze, a bright purple cat, lived across the hall. Shadow lives next door on the left. Amy, a pink hedgehog who is obsessed with Sonic, is a neighbor. Rouge, a bat with a hearted breast plate and a fine eye when it comes to jewels and gems, lives across the hall. Knuckles, a bright red echidna with a temper, lives down the hall. Cream, a young female rabbit, lives a floor below Sonic and Tails with her friend name Cheese, a Chao pet.

After introducing myself, finding myself in good favor with the neighbors, Sonic and I returned to our room. We just started to relax when....BANG...BANG....BOOM...glass broke, doors caved in, walls were blown...to reveal the Men in Black.

Chapter 3 - The Men In Black

A sharp pain pierced my leg. Pain traveled up my spine, thus paralyzing me. I could feel my leg, but I just could not move. The men in black stood over my numb body. I thought they were after me for a hacking offense. It turns out, they wanted Tails.

"We are hear for the fox." The men shouted, as like giving out orders.

"Hey, you get out of here!" Sonic shouted back.

Before Sonic could do anything, a rifle came swinging toward him; striking him in the stomach. The blow caused Sonic to fly across the room at lethal speeds. He struck one of the big windows, which shattered the glass and he fell...five stories down, with nothing to grab onto.

The men grabbed Tails, smothered him with a chemical which knocked him out. I tried to get to Tails but I...I...I just couldn't reach him. Every time I made a move, one of the men stood on top of my wound...causing excruciating pain. I watched Tails slowly become lifeless and there was nothing I could do. As soon as Tails was subdued, the men left. The place was a total mess. It looked as if a hurricane had gone through here. I could not help but feel totally sorry for Tails...and Sonic!!!! WHERE IS SONIC????

I heard a yelp for help outside. I crawled over to the window to find Sonic hanging on for his life. I was able to grab a sheet and toss it out to him. I started to black out form the pain. Adrenaline was running low now.

"Hold on Zach, I am getting help."

Silver and Shadow entered the room. Sonic filled them in what just happened. The looked at each other then at me. I felt like I was in the center of the spot light....like I am about to be executed.

The three hedgehogs put their hands on me and got me to a sofa. They all looked at me like there was nothing I could have done. I felt so guilty. I felt like I caused all of this trouble. I needed to find out what happened.

Chapter 4 - What Happened?

After a day of rest, even though I am still in bad shape, I needed to get to a computer to find out what happened. I let my friend down already, I was not going to let his friends down either.

"You shouldn't be working now. You need to rest."

"I can't Sonic, I just can't. I need to do this. I feel that I let Tails down. I am doing this for him. He would do the same thing for me."

I worked into the night and by the morning, when everyone was awake, I filled them in what happened.

It turns out that their reasoning for taking Tails was that he was marked as a security risk. At least, that's what it looked like from the legal standpoint. But I discovered something else...something more horrific. Tails was taken to experiment on. But in addition, they want to experiment on all of us. Tails was being used as a trap to lure us into the facility where he was being held at because the government knew that we would come in to get him.

I turned to look at the group. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were stunned and speechless.

"Who did this, I want a piece of these people." Silver said in agitation.

"Let's go in there and show them we mean resolve." Shadow said in confidence.

"I agree" I said. We need a plan.

We sat around, plotting, figuring, hacking government databases, building and modifying equipment. We now had a plan and we had the gear.

We would go in. I will deactivate the alarm system and electricity. Sonic will locate Tails. Shadow and Silver, being the strongest and gifted two in the group, will draw the enemy fire away from Sonic and myself. We will setup a hovering camera system over the facility. It possesses unique qualities that will allow us to monitor each others' actions and record them for future playback. It is very sophisticated. But best of all, Silver, Sonic, and Shadow will go in with their super forms.

"Let's get moving!"

Chapter 5 - The Morning We All Will Not Forget.

A cloudy morning, dark, cold, and just miserable, we arrived at the facility where god only knows what his happening to our friend, Tails. Thanks to the X-Tornado, we got their pretty fast. Guilt hung over me like morning dew after a spring morning. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and I just sat there....staring at the facility, which laughed at us with its mensing metals and dark buildings and hangers. The placed looked like hell, only without the fire and flames.

Just as we were about to deploy our plan, Knuckles shows up and now wants in. He wasn't at the planning meeting, but since this facility looks more challenging, we can use all the help we can get.

"This is it." I said with excitement and nervousness.

"You shouldn't be doing this." Sonic said as he was pointing at my leg.

"I need to do this, Sonic. I'll be fine. Now, lets get in there and get Tails!"

I began to hack their system. Within minutes, I had the alarms and electricity offline. We are good to go. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles went into their super forms. Glowing yellow, pissed off, and with the purpose to rescue a friend, we made our moves.

Knuckles went off in his own direction, destroying anything in his path. Shadow and Silver took off in another direction and just laid waste to anything and everything in their path. Sonic and I headed to the buildings to scout out where Tails might be. We encountered little resistance since all units were sent to Shadow and Silver's location. This was perfect because Sonic and I could lay out the explosives and detonate them without any casualties. By blowing the buildings up, we could eliminate where they could move Tails, while at the same time, knowing which buildings haven't been searched yet. While Sonic and I were blowing up buildings, Knuckles, pissed off like usual, saw to it that everything was destroyed. He knew that in order to succeed, we would all have to be team players. His powerful shovel claw is powerful and he used it to tear down anything he saw. Knuckles found a few traps and he sprung them so we didn't worry about them. But he kept himself safe.

Shadow and Silver, on the other hand, were acting as one. Whenever debris came toward shadow, Silver would grab it in his Psychokinesis and fling it back towards those who flung them. Silver was now very agitated. His red and blue glow indicated that he was under pressure and he would not stop until Tails was found. You could tell he was looking for redemption and forgiveness from Tails. He took a fully fueled truck that was barreling towards them. He grabbed it, with his psychokinesis, and delivered it back where it came from, killing not only the occupants, but also 500 gunman who were just deployed to stop Silver and Shadow. Now, Shadow doesn't show fear nor would say anything out of the unordinary since he killed people with his arsenal of weaponry.

"Damn Silver, you are pissed off."

Silver did not respond nor needed to respond because just then, 200 gunman surrounded Silver and Shadow. The gunman fired their weapons. Silver, raised his arms, and with that, the bullets returned to their point of origin...only to become death of the gunman. Just as those gunman were reduced, Shadow spotted more enemy. He began firing and killing 200 more gunman.

"TO HELL WITH THIS!!!!!!!!" Silver shouted at the top of his voice!!!!!

Silver, who is now beyond his own strength, unleashed a fury of psychokinesis into the ground, causing a massive earthquake that the entire rescue team felt! With that, 1,500 people fell into the black abyss. As soon as those people were eliminated, another wave of 200 soldiers dropped from the sky and surrounded Silver and Shadow. This time, there was nothing Silver and Shadow could do. The soldiers took aim and fired. Silver, without fear or hesitation, raised his hands and swiped them across the group of 200. With that, the bullets returned to their destination only they killed the soldiers who fired the ammunition.

A few minutes after the earthquake, we all met up at a crater created by the psychokinesis earthquake. We discovered that Tails is being held in an underground lab with the highest security in place. Sonic went into his super spin towards the ground to make a passage into the lab. Shadow blasted the larger pieces that would fly up as Sonic was digging. Silver grabbed the pieces of dirt and rock and flung them away from the whole so no one would get buried. Occasionally, he would throw big boulders at people who would open fire at us as they discovered us. Knuckles got down and dirty, digging into the lab or so we thought. Once the digging process was complete, we emerged from the dirt to find ourselves in a labyrinth of tunnels. We picked one and headed that way. Between the five of us, we dismantled the traps that were set for us. Before we knew it, we found ourselves in the lab.

We found Tails....dead? He was in a coffin cocoon filled with this bright blew jelly stuff that glowed. Tails had no breathing tube. It turns out that this stuff is like embryonic fluid, which our bodies never forget how to breathe since we breathed it for 9 months of our lives. Numerous cables ran out from the flesh of Tails. Wires went into his head. Doing some computer hacking, I discovered that Tails was in suspended animation. This means that the body is dead, but the brain is still alive. Also, I discovered that the experimentation had begun. We arrived too late to stop them.

"Guys, I don't know if Tails will be the same."

"But we should get him out." Sonic said with loads of emotion.

"The problem his how? If we just break open the tank and remove the cables, we could easily kill him." I asked with concern

Silver, still glowing blue, yellow, red, and silver responded confidently.

"Leave that for me."

We stepped back from the tank. Silver, gently, placed his hands on the tank, closed his eyes, and with all of his concentration, Tails began vaporizing. Silver was demolecularizing Tails!! Silver then moved away from the tank, and began rebuilding Tails. We watched as Silver attached muscles to bone, filling veins with blood, putting vital organs back in place, and finally adding flesh and fur back. TAILS WAS BACK WITH US!!!!

"Guys, thanks for saving me, but I am afraid that I am dying." Tails said faintly.

We know we don't have much time. We gathered the Chaos Emeralds and began to bring Tails back. A white light flashed and Tails was now levitating over us. Not only was he super, but something also happened. It appears the experimentation has done something to him genetically. His energy kept growing and growing. We stood in awe as we watched Tails and his color flicker to other colors. But now was not the time. The lab started caving in.

"Let's get out of here!"

By now, my energy was running low and the pain from the bullet wound was now starting to effect my performance. Tails and the rest were far up ahead of me. Tails, seeming me lagging behind, turned and flew me out of the area. Then he saw his friends trapped in a ray shield. Tails busted down the shield like a knife slicing through butter. We made our way through other traps and what was left of their security. As we headed our of the facility, Silver saw a building that still had power and people in it.

"You guys go on." Silver said in vengeance. "I have some unfinished business to take care of.

I was nearly passed out, but we all complied with Silver. We evacuated the fire enraged facility. Silver headed to the building.

Chapter 6 - Silver's Revenge and Redemption

Upon entering the building, Silver came across a few dozen armed guards. He took them out with ease. He entered a well lit room with a man and an armed guard.

"Well, Well, Silver. I have been expecting you. I knew you would come. I setup this whole thing. Everything from the fox's capture to you guys coming to the rescue" The man said joyfully

"I am Silver...Silver The Hedgehog. Don't you forget it because you are about to die. So, it was you. Well, then I have a special place for you!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The man laughed "How do you purpose to kill me?"

"Like this...."

With that, Silver killed the guard and now was head to head with the man. He backed the man into the corner who was now bleeding for his life.

"Listen, you fuck with my friends...now you are going to fuck with me! I am going to kill you, but first, I think some torturing is in order. I am going to introduce you to pain that hell could never show you!"

And just like that, Silver burned the man, drowned him, buried him alive, knifed him, and did a whole other variety of stuff that is just unmentionable. Silver tortured the man for thirty minutes straight. However, he kept the man alive to see his own death. After Silver was through torturing him, it was time to kill him.

"I'll see you in hell! When you get there, tell Iblis to go fuck himself!"

Silver fired up a punch so hard that it penetrated the skin and he pulled the man's beating heart out and showed it to him. The man watched it stop beating and then he died. Silver then proceeded to demolecularize him.

Chapter 7 - Demolition 101

Silver returned to the Rondevouz point.

"We must destroy this place and everything around it!" Silver shouted!

We all agreed. We decided to bring the Chaos Emeralds back out and create Chaos Control.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A bright beam of light shot down towards the already decayed facility. But I was going to take it further. I now drew every ounce of energy I had left, focused it into the light beam. I began to levitate towards the light. I grabbed the light and began making high energy balls which added 100 times more power to an already powerful energy.

I began hurtling energy spheres down at the facility which added a big build up of energy on the ground. I was able to hold the energy from explosion until the time was right. Just then, Tails flew up beside me. We shared a glance and nod indicated that this was the only way.

With that, Tails made a massive power up and enhanced the energy on the ground 1000 times greater than my own energy.

"GUYS, DO IT NOW!!!! TAILS, GO PROTECT THEM FROM THE BLAST!!!" I shouted!!!!

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The group shouted!!

The clouds overhead parted and we could see the sky. Then every matter, atom, in the universe was unified in this one spot and a massive white explosion followed.

Chapter 8 - The Aftermath and Party

What we saw after the smoke and fire cleared was devastation. The mountains, hills, water, natural resources on the surface and underground, the facility, trees, wildlife, everything....gone! Just gone. Everything within 1,000 miles was destroyed. Good thing the facility was more than 1,000 miles from the closest town. I laid on the ground, about to die or pass out, I wasn't sure. Everyone was badly wounded from the explosion even though we were shielded. Tails levitated above us and healed us with his new powers. Tails is now unstoppable. I cannot wait to see what other potential he has! But, the point is, our mission was a success and it was time to celebrate. We left the area and returned to the condo, thanks to the X-Tornado, which survived the blow although Tails will have some painting to do.

We returned to open arms and lots of congratulations on a successful mission and a job well done from our friends.

"Party at Sonic's place!" I yelled out in celebration!!

Nothing more needed to be said. Man, we pigged out on all sorts of food. Chili Dogs, my personal favorite and Sonics!, Pizza, lots of desserts and, WOW....it was just amazing! We all gathered around the HD TV and watched the replay of the events as things happened. Two things which people stopped and just were stunned, were the event where Tails was trapped into the tank of embryonic fluid. Everyone rushed to give Tails a hug! The second part is when Silver tortured the man who setup the whole thing. We all just looked at him.

"Wow, who knew that you would go nuts like that." Someone said.

"Well, it needed to be done. I wasn't going to let someone do that to Tails and get away with it." Silver said, with seriousness.

When we finished the video, we returned to party all night long! And it was the best party we all had been to in our entire lives.

As 6 AM rolled around the corner, Sonic, Tails, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, and myself headed to Tails room to sleep off the party. We gathered sleeping bags and headed to the office.

Chapter 9 - Goodnight....

In the office, we all talked about the days events. Mostly in silence, we stole glances and nods at each other. We knew that we all changed. Tails was no longer afraid. He was strong mentally and physically now, plus he had intelligence to back it up. Knuckles and Shadow both now understood the value of a team and how a team, when working together is unified for a common cause. They both understood that getting Tails set free was the commonality because Tails is a team player, teammate, and most importantly, a friend. Silver realizes that he can trust the people he is around, even me. Silver doesn't have to run and hide from us. But most importantly, Tails and Silver's bond has been restored. It is now more so reinforced than ever before and nothing can ever break that bond between those two. Sonic is going to be more involved with the group and more social for the team. While none of this was vocalized, we all knew that everyone has changed. We all knew that this was going to benefit us in the future with these new bonds or bonds that have been reinforced. After a long day and long party, it was time to say good night.

"Goodnight everyone." Knuckles and Shadow yawned out

"Good night guys, you are amazing and thanks for saving my life." Tails said gracefully.

"No, Thank you Tails for saving us after the explosion. I'm glad you are on our side and goodnight all." I said with thanks.

"Goodnight you guys! Great job today and a job well done." Sonic said tiredly.

I turned out the lights and everyone was still and everything was dark.....Then Silver said:

"Goodnight...Friends."

And all was calm.

22 of 22


End file.
